Crash and Burn
by allergic-reaction
Summary: Remember, when we were younger and we would always play hide and seek in the Cathedral? Just you and me? Do you feel like you're up to one last game? Synch x Anise


.Crash and Burn.

A ToA fan fiction

----------

Thanks to ServantRider for the idea of the Synch/Anise story!

This one's for you, and all of the other Synch, Anise and/or Synch/Anise fans! Spoilers!

----------

_Remember, when we were younger and we would always play hide and seek in the Cathedral? Just you and me? Do you feel like you're up to one last game?_

I remember... Synch.

----------

"Happy birthday, Anise!" I had awakened to my parents shouting this morning, the morning I finally turn fifteen. I sat up in my bed, and pushed my parents' faces out of my way.

"Morning to you, too." I say, disappointed and still tired. I had finally got my own room, and here they are! They just can't seem to let me go, can they?

I make my way down to the bathroom after they leave and look at myself in the mirror. It'll be two years on Remday... two years after we took him, Synch, away from this twisted world.

I sigh incontinently, and vigorously wash the worry on my face away. I leave the bathroom and head back to my room to change into different clothes.

My old Fon Master Guardian clothes were a little small, so now I wear an outfit like Tear did. After all, I'm not a Fon Master Guardian, anymore.

I walk into my room and open my closet, which, might I add, is very small, and pull out my uniform. As I begin to unfold it, I see a letter concealed in a tiny, white envelope, stuck to it. I placed the clothes on my chair, and tore open the letter, destroying the envelope.

In scribbled, blue ink read the words: '_Happy birthday, my beloved Anise. Tod--_" and a selection is scribbled out, and is replaced by new words: "_What the hell, I might as be myself when I'm writing you something; I never was good at that sappy garbage that people normally write people... I'll leave that to them._'

I laughed to myself and looked up to my ceiling. I still had no clue who wrote the letter, as the name was no where to be found on the letter. I looked back to the letter.

'_Look, I just wanted to say happy birthday, alright? I wouldn't expect anything more, so, happy birthday, Anise._'

"Who in the Hod would have written that?" I asked myself in confusion and I folded the letter back into its compact size and place it on my desk. I sighed and took my uniform back into my hands. I turned around to go back to my bed, but I bumped into something as I turned.

I muttered an 'ouch' and swore under my breath, and I look up to see what I had bumped into. ...Or, more specifically, _who_ I had run into.

"H-hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" I shout to a boy, who looks about my age, with black hair... or almost dark green hair...

"Well now, Anise," He said, looking down, revealing green eyes, "Temper, temper!" He smiled and grabbed both of my shoulders gently. "How I've missed you..."

"Ah!" I look at him with a combined look of shock, confusion, and disgust. I pushed him away from me and ask once again, "W-who the hell are you?!"

"Hm? You don't know who I am?" He shook his head, making some of his hair fall into his face. "Ah, I see... It's the hair, isn't it? You don't like it?"

"Tch." I scoff and turn away from him. "Just tell me who you are before I--"

"..." He sighed and folded his arms. "I'm Synch. Remember now?"

I gasped and turned back. "Y-you can't be! Synch was..." I looked at my floor, which needed to be cleaned.

"I was killed by you, yeah I know." He walked over to me again, and turned my face up. "I don't know how, or why, but here I am, alive and well. I think Lorelei might have something to do wi--"

"Shut up! You can't be Synch! You can't!" I shouted, and fell to the floor, sobbing. "Just... shut up..."

"Look, if you don't believe me, I'll tell you right now." He said, kneeling down to my level, "When we were younger and we used to play hide-and-seek, I would always hide in the Maestros' rooms and you would always hide in either of the libraries or in the closet in your parents' room."

I looked at him and gasped. "Synch...?" He nodded and smiled. I cried again and fell into his chest. "But... how?"

He sighed and held me. "I don't know. It must have been when I had disintegrated into the Planet Storm and Lorelei was released, something must have happened."

I smiled. "At least you're back. I've missed you."

We had both stayed like that for a few hours, or at least until someone had come looking for me, wondering where I had been. I shooed them away and got up. "I... guess I have to go do whatever they want me to do now... just... stay here and I'll be back later, alright?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He pointed to my uniform. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing that?" He said, before I walked out of the room. I laughed and sighed. "Good point." I took my uniform and walked over to my door. "Stay here and don't you dare leave, alright?"

"I promise." He said, smiling. I nodded and left my room.

----------

Later, after the day was done, I went back to my room, cheerful and I had my hands full of birthday gifts from the other members of the Reformed Order of Lorelei. I nearly fell over trying to open my door, but Synch managed to catch me.

"You always were a clumbsy one, weren't you?" He said, trying not to laugh. I glared at him an told him to shut up.

After I placed my gifts in their respective places, Synch approached me, with a box in his hands. It wasn't very big, it was about the size of a small notebook, cut in half.

"Happy fifteenth Birthday, Anise, on the third Sylphday of the month of Remdecan." He gave me the box, and I glared at him for remembering the exact day my birthday was on, seeing as I only told him once.

I opened the box, and inside, a small Fonstone necklace was inside it. I gasped and I looked at him. "I thought I told you not to leave..."

He shook his head. "I didn't leave. Oh, and that's actually the Score for your birthday. You'd be amazed on how I got th--" I cut him off and shook my head.

"Synch... you idiot..." I said, trying to fight back tears. He looked at me with the face of 'What did I do?!'. "I love you..."

He smiled and walked closer to me, and placed his hand on my face. "I love you too, Anise." He said, and he then kissed me gently. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Don't ever leave me, Synch. Ever." I said to him, now resting my head on his shoulder and grasping onto his clothes.

"I won't," He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. "I promise."

----------

Thanks for reading!


End file.
